


甜蜜惩罚

by Kaaaas



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Out of Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaas/pseuds/Kaaaas
Summary: ⚠️预警：OOC 轻度sp 高潮控制 小玩具黑安是真的 我是假的两个人互相欺负 然后干了个爽
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 21





	甜蜜惩罚

deadline结束后的周五，连续两周爆肝后马上就要迎来周末的傍晚，两个终于活过来了的社畜在居酒屋举起啤酒，然后晃着摇摇欲坠的步子回家。

刚一进门，钥匙和手提包随手散落一地，黑泽的嘴唇在安达脖子上流连，手指反复按揉他耳后的痣，安达贪婪地享受着他炽热的怀抱时，手机响了。

“啊！抱歉，这个客户很重要，我先接个电话。”

突然离去的触碰，骤然冷却的体温，安达有点懵。

“您好，是，一直以来承蒙照顾，请问有什么事吗……”

明明刚搞定一个大单子，明明久违地两人都能准时下班……安达叹了口气，看了一眼坐在沙发上眉头紧锁的黑泽，给他倒了杯柠檬水。

黑泽向他投来一个感谢的眼神，“是，是，我知道了……”，在对话的间隙拿起杯子喝了一口。

安达坐在他身侧不远处百无聊赖刷着手机，电话对面的声音也能听个大概，腹诽着这个客户未免有些吹毛求疵，期间还在对方提到某个对接人的手机号码时帮他记在手机备忘录里。他给自己也倒了杯柠檬水，心情就像透明水壶里的柠檬片，酸溜溜地沉沉浮浮。

通话已经持续了20分钟，对方还没有要停下来的意思。安达放下手机，走到黑泽身前的视野范围里，蹙眉嘟嘴，眨眨楚楚可怜的小鹿眼，像只被雨淋湿无家可归的小狗狗，哀怨地看着他。

只看到黑泽眼睛里一闪而过的歉意，然后还是聚集十二分注意力地听着对方的话。

“佐藤先生给我的信息是……”

安达坐不住了，依偎着他身侧坐下，从侧边伸手环住他的腰，再把头靠在他的肩上。黑泽一手拿着手机，另一手握着安达的手。是安心的气息……但总觉得还不够。

“……嗯”

安达的手开始不安分，将黑泽束得一丝不苟的衬衫扯出，手伸到衬衫下抚摸他腰腹精壮的肌肉。黑泽用空出来的左手试图按住安达作乱的双手，然而安达用一只手抵挡他的进攻，另一只手依旧色情地在他上半身四处点火。

当安达的手指试探性在他乳尖打圈，黑泽险些惊叫出声，有些愠怒地用眼神示意他停止，说着就要站起身来。安达在他动作前抢先跨坐在他腿上，顺便把他空出的手牢牢按住。

跟重要客户通话中的黑泽，被男友以糟糕的姿势钳制在沙发上。

“好的，我明白了，我，我会替您转告他的……”

黑泽难耐地压抑住喘息，极力克制想要叫喊的冲动，领带被扯落，衬衫纽扣被尽数解开，他背靠着沙发胸膛起伏，水汽迷蒙的眼睛看着坐在他身上好整以暇作威作福的男友，眼里闪着危险的光。

安达则像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，还握住他的手亲了一口，吻从锁骨开始一路向下，黑泽说话时他能感受到胸腔的震颤，捕捉到一丝一毫的气息不稳，他坏心眼地在他讲话时用牙轻咬他的乳尖。

“……往年的销售数据……啊！”

“嗯？黑泽先生怎么了吗？”

“没…没事，不小心撞到桌子了……”

“哦，请小心点啊。那个关于……”

对方还在一无所知地跟他谈着公事，谁能想到电话的另一边那个平日衣冠楚楚精英模样的黑泽优一正衣衫大敞着被挑逗到双眼发红呢。安达欣赏着黑泽拼命忍耐的样子心情大好，模糊地听到对方似乎说了句“请等一下”，本来只是逗逗他想让他快点结束通话，可现在觉得再讲久一点也没关系。

腰带被解开时黑泽感到全身血液直冲脑门，不小心就会被发现的认知勾起了隐秘的兴奋让他身体处处都变得更敏感。安达毫无章法地隔着濡湿的布料按揉他硬得发疼的性器，同时耳垂猝不及防被轻咬，潮湿柔软的舌头扫过整个耳廓，紧接着用气音轻声呼唤的“优一”混合着温热的气息骤然袭来，他仰着头惊呼出声。

“黑泽先生怎么了，身体不舒服吗？”

“没…没事，有点感冒……”

“请注意保重身体啊，抱歉最后再占用您一点时间，请确认一下……”

黑泽简直要被逼疯。右耳是手机里传来客户一本正经的话语，左耳是男友难耐的轻喘和炙热的吐息，被束缚的欲望鼓胀滚烫得惊人，安达的手更过分地从他裤腰伸进去握住了他，先从下到上胡乱照顾了一遍，再用了点力打着圈按揉顶端。他发红的双眼快要溢出泪来，两道浓眉紧紧皱着，死死咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音，调动这辈子最强大的意志力一边打起精神镇定自若地谈话，一边忍着滔天的情欲盘算等会要怎么惩罚作大死的恋人。

“……那就拜托黑泽先生了，非常感谢。”

听到电话那端传来的告别语，安达趁着黑泽松了口气的瞬间，突然加速飞快上下撸动，铺天盖地的快感顷刻席卷了他，黑泽拿着手机的右手险些脱力，高潮和呻吟都不受大脑控制地喷薄而出。

电话还没挂断，对方被他的声音吓了一跳，“黑泽先生？怎么了，您听起来不太好……”

“我没事……”黑泽嗫嚅着几个音节，“では 失礼いたしま…す”，他咬着牙断断续续挤出最后几个礼貌的告别词汇。

不管不顾地挂断电话，手机立刻滑落，终于获得自由的黑泽下一瞬间就钳住了安达两个手腕把人按倒在沙发，烧得赤红的双眼居高临下盯着作死的小白兔，如野兽捕猎般闪着危险的光。

“安达！” 他是想生气的，可嘶哑得吓人的嗓音并没有传达出足够的愤怒值。

于是被野兽按倒的猎物没有敲响危险来临的警钟，发笑着辩解道，“刚才黑泽不是挺舒服的嘛”

“要惩罚。”

还没理解这简短的词汇具体是什么意思，安达就被捏着下巴抬头迎接了极具侵略性的吻，黑泽连喘息的间隙都不放过，暴风骤雨般侵占整个口腔的领土。安达被吻得晕晕乎乎，领带和衬衫被扯落都没有自觉，直到黑泽固定住他的双手用领带反绑在背后，他才后知后觉开始挣扎。

可是这种微妙的刺激感是怎么回事？不由分说的强硬也好，一反常态的粗暴也好，都烧灼着他的神经冲刷他的理智。裤子被扒下，早就昂扬挺立的性器被纤长有力的大手包裹住，快速抚慰了几下就被放开，然后立刻就有丝滑柔软的布料缠绕上来，他一怔，黑泽用刚才被他扯下的领带在他兴奋充血的性器上打了个结。

“唔……！”

在攀上顶峰的途中被生生摁住的感觉奇怪极了，他憋得眼眶湿润，而黑泽突然从他身边离开走进了房间。他要去做什么？安达眨巴着双眼，独自倚在沙发上难耐地扭动。

黑泽回来时只见他被桎梏的双手可怜地挣扎，面色潮红地夹紧腿根磨蹭着，似乎想把那里的束缚挣脱。“不行。”黑泽坏心地把人整个捞起放在大腿上，“都说了这是惩罚。”

赤裸着被束缚双手趴在男友大腿上的感觉羞耻难安，安达把整个脸埋进沙发，任凭臀部被架到最高点，白皙柔嫩的臀瓣被他的大手用力揉捏挤压。

“啪——” 清脆的响声和清晰的痛麻让他呼吸一窒，不自觉轻轻战栗，巴掌接连不断落下，酥麻的疼痛一次次叠加，在臀尖烧灼成粉色，然后变成奇异难耐的快感窜到下腹。性器胀大的瞬间被紧缚的触感尤为清晰，他不由得扭动身体，磨蹭着黑泽的大腿，想让那里接受哪怕只有一点点的抚慰。

“别动。”黑泽像没感觉到似的，落下的巴掌力度又大了几分。

“呜啊！黑泽……生气了吗？我错了，把那个解开嘛……”欲望被硬生生阻断让他声带都难耐地哽咽。黑泽也不知道自己到底是因为男友不分场合的胡闹而生气还是被他纯真又放荡的挑逗惹得欲火焚身，接工作电话时做那种事带来的隐秘羞耻感明明让他的情欲烧得愈加热烈，挂断电话后身体里的野兽就冲破了理智的防线，他还不想轻易放过他那可爱又淫乱的宝贝，不，还要让他更糟糕一点——

带着润滑剂的指尖在瑟缩的穴口按压，慢慢挤进紧致温热的甬道，稍加按摩就朝着熟悉的敏感点戳刺，安达被激得哽咽着惊呼，如同搁浅的鱼儿弹起又落下，鼓胀的性器憋成暗红，可怜兮兮地吐不出任何液体。黑泽却抽出了手指，没等他缓过神来就把比手指凶悍百倍的按摩棒捅进去。

“啊！”冰凉的硅胶让他些许不适，“不要这个……哈啊……”不满的抗议随着陡然开始震动的厮磨变成黏腻的呻吟，黑泽的手控制着它的底端，让按摩棒准确进攻他敏感的软肉。

敏感点被震颤的瞬间他就哭了出来，揪紧了沙发边缘抑制不住喉咙里的呜咽，扭动着腰想拒绝无情的棒状物肆意侵犯。而黑泽按住他后腰继续毫不留情地在已经微红发热的臀上落下快速有力的巴掌，身后的钝痛和前列腺的极致快感互相拉扯，一时间痛苦和快感交织的浪潮在他身体肆意翻涌，而性器依旧得不到释放的痛苦把他生生逼到崩溃边缘，他终于忍不住放声抽泣起来。

“呜……好难受！不要！快松开我……呜呜……好痛，好奇怪……会坏掉的……”

惹人怜爱的哭泣让温柔的恋人心软了，是不是做太过了？黑泽赶紧把人抱起，替他解开了性器上的束缚，安达立刻在没多少触碰的情况下剧烈颤抖地哭叫着释放出来，他委屈地揪紧了恋人的肩膀，泪水不断往下掉，黑泽一边替他疏解着欲望延长高潮的快感，一边温柔地把吻落在他皱紧的眉心和颤抖的唇角。安达的手还被反绑在背后，按摩棒还在他体内兢兢业业工作，他小幅度颤栗着，浸满情欲的眸子迷离地半闭，小声抽噎着让还没流尽的泪水落在烧得潮红的脸颊，轻声的喘息带着哭腔不自觉溢出，看起来无比色情。黑泽喉结滚动了一下，安抚地揉捏他被抽打到红肿滚烫的臀部，凑近他耳边轻声细语。

“惩罚还没结束哦——”看着自家恋人惊慌失措的样子又勾起嘴角，把声音再放轻了些，“不过对安达来说应该是奖励才对。安达喜欢被这样对待吧？”

黑泽揪住他臀上的软肉一拧，再放开，不轻不重地拍了一下：“无论是这样……”

又握住那根作乱的按摩棒朝内戳弄，引起怀里的人一声轻喘：“还是这样……”

“噢，还有这个也是。”他抚摸着安达被领带束缚的双手，心疼地按摩酸麻的小臂。

“我…我没有！”安达羞恼地把头埋在他肩膀，脸烧得滚烫，在按摩棒和黑泽的言语的双重刺激下刚刚释放过不久的性器再次悄悄精神起来。

黑泽将束缚他双手的领带解下，“抱住我。”安达听到他轻声呢喃，听话地用还有些发酸的手臂搂住黑泽的脖子。

“惩罚，继续。” 低沉性感的嗓音在他耳边响起，听得安达头皮发麻。

紧贴的躯体让黑泽也能感知到按摩棒的震颤，黑泽就着让怀里的人跨坐在他腿上相拥的姿势，左手抚上他的背缓慢摩挲，右手又抚上刚被惩罚过的臀肉，安达立刻紧张地瑟缩了一下，黑泽感受着那里的热度，轻轻按揉让他放松。

“还有下次，就不是用手了哦。”他故意收起一不留神就会冒出来的温柔，用严肃不带感情的音调说。

安达乱乱地想着，不用手用什么，成人影片里的那些吗？他想象了一下黑泽挥起皮鞭的样子，只是想想就觉得好性感好迷人，如果是他的话好像没关系……想到这里他喉咙有些发紧，不自觉抬高了屁股到方便被拍打的角度。这个小动作被黑泽看在眼里，不着痕迹地动了下眉毛。

“啪——”

明明是这么腻歪的姿势，下手还是毫不迟疑的，只是这别扭的角度不好使力，让落下的痛觉轻了许多。那一拍又让按摩棒戳到了敏感点，安达触电般弓起腰，手伸到后面就要把它拔出去。

“不行。”黑泽眼疾手快地按住了他，“这样安达更舒服吧？”他坏笑地揶揄道，“还是说，安达还想被绑起来？”

左手搂住他的腰让他伏在怀里的同时也将他拘束不能乱动，巴掌接着落下，不像惩罚倒像亲昵的挑逗。安达气恼又委屈，逐渐涨潮的酥麻快感让他想抓住点什么，于是抓住了黑泽的肩膀，把指甲的印记都留在那里。

“呜……好奇怪……”他的魂都要飞了，股间早已泥泞不堪，胡言乱语吐出含混不清的字句，“不要那个东西！拿出去……呜……”，说着一手抚慰着自己，另一只手就去摸黑泽的。黑泽放任他作乱，用高超的自制力不为所动地眯起眼睛：

“安达想要什么？”

“想要黑泽……”

“要我做什么？”

“哈啊……嗯……”他仰起头剧烈喘息，露出优美的脖颈线条，“插进来……优一！”

安达觉得黑泽那瞬间的眼神像是要把他整个吃掉，他被提着腰从下往上顶弄到前所未有的深度，而后黏腻地亲吻着冲上云端，再仰躺在沙发上大张着双腿被从正面再次进入，被抓住要害控制着同时喷出淫靡的液体。当他伏在茶几边缘被贯穿，敏感点被不知轻重地碾压得麻木痉挛，意识已如同飘散的浓雾，他沙哑着嗓音泣不成声地求饶，在不知道第几次高潮后被抱进浴室，他终于松了口气，昏昏欲睡地瘫软在男友怀里。而清洗完成开始泡澡的时候黑泽说着“把你弄疼了好心疼，我来给你揉揉”就在浴缸温水的环绕中把他拥在怀里，用那双给他无数疼痛与欢愉的大手，极尽温柔地揉捏爱抚被欺负过的屁股。经历甜蜜的惩罚后粉嫩浑圆又柔软肉嘟嘟的臀瓣浸泡在水中，像新鲜的水蜜桃，咬一口就能迸发出甜美的汁水。本意是安抚的触碰渐渐变了味，两人在潮湿暧昧的氛围里理所当然地擦枪走火，于是在浴缸里又来了一发。  


被同样筋疲力竭的黑泽塞进被窝的安达迷迷糊糊想起了黑泽今天说过的一句话。

“如果还有下次就不是用手了。”

还会有下次吗？  
还没来得及细想，他沉沉坠入了梦乡。


End file.
